I'm Your Perfect Match? Are You Sure?
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. It’s Valentines and the students at Horace Mantis take a ‘perfect match’ quiz. Kevin/? Joe/? Nick/? Macy/? Stella/? Four-shot
1. The Test

_Yeah, so this is going to have about four chapters in it.  
Because I've been reading a lot of JONAS sories as of late and I've been trying to broaden my mind and twist it around Macy being with a Lucas that isn't Kevin.  
As for this story-you'll just have to wait and see.  
I know who she's going to end up with.  
Or, at least...I think I do...  
As for Stella well, I've always liked her and Joe but after them admitting their feelings so early in the series it kinda takes the fun out of it.  
So that's why I'm writing this.  
To see if I can get my mind around pairings that aren't so...predictible.  
Good luck trying to figure it out.  
If you do...let me know..._

_For Shirley. Because I promised. And I keep my promises. Muhaha._

**I'm Your Perfect Match? Are You Sure?**

**One:**

**The Test.**

"Happy Valentines Day Kevin…" Macy shook her head as she looked in the mirror. "I can't do it." She sighed. "He's Kevin of JONAS and I'm-"

"Macy?!" Macy heard Stella's girlish squeak of excitement, along with the sound of six inch heels trying to attempt the stairs at a running pace.

Macy quickly shoved the card in her bedside locker.

"What's up Stells?" Macy asked, banging the locker drawer shut just in time.

"Horace Mantis is finally doing something for Valentines!" She squealed.

Macy laughed at her best friend's excitement over something so superficial. Stella loved when the school celebrated different things. Because it usually meant that there would be something formal and Stella would get to dress up and show off and it would be one of those rare occasions where she'd get to dress up Macy too. And non-uniform days were Stella's version of Christmas.

"Are you going to tell me what?" Macy asked, snapping Stella from a daze.

She was most likely dreaming about something super cheesy and romantic and it probably starred the one and only Joe Lucas.

"Oh right, of course." Stella said, blinking from her reverie.

Macy rolled her eyes.

"Well each student is going to take a test and then we'll get paired with our perfect match!" She clapped her hands together as though this test was a cure for Cancer.

Macy sighed.

"Ten bucks says you get paired with Joe."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Macy." Stella scoffed unconvincingly and waved her hand in a brush off motion. But Macy could see the look in Stella's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be paired with Joe Lucas. It would give them a reason to be together. As _more_ than _just friends_.

**[Macy's POV]**

"I wonder who you'll get paired with Mace." Stella said thoughtfully, purposely changing the subject.

"I'll bet it's that cute guy from the football team…James Austin…" She told me.

Me and James?

No way.

I mean, we're best buds. But I could never imagine myself going out with him.

Although he is funny and sweet and good looking…

"Yeah, maybe." I said agreeing with Stella.

Because we are insanely alike. So it wouldn't surprise me if I got him. But if you ask me I think he'd be better suited wit Bri. Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. Dark brown hair, almost black. Reptile green eyes. Perfect physique. That's who he should be paired with.

Not someone who gets all clumsy when she likes someone.

"Who do you think Nick is gonna get paired with?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Penny, maybe. They're kind of alike."

I scoffed.

"Kind of alike? Nick and Penny? Puh leeze! Nick's more like Angelina then he is Penny."

"Nick's nothing like Angelina." Stella said, her brow furrowing.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Who do you think Joe's gonna get?" Again asking nonchalantly.

"Well, he's Joe. So he'll probably be paired with someone funny and sweet and pretty. And they have to have a good sense of fashion. And they'll have to be able to keep him in check. And I'd put Joe with a blonde. I couldn't really see him with a brunette…"

And again Stella was off.

"What about Kevin?" I asked, my voice wavering a little, so I coughed. I knew Stella wouldn't notice. She was too busy dreaming about a Lucas. And she thought I was obsessed? Has she looked in the mirror lately?

Stupid question.

This is Stella we're talking about.

She looks in the mirror almost as much as Joe does.

Almost.

"Hum…Kevin…I don't know…I'd probably put him with Shirley."

I scoffed.

Himself and Shirley couldn't be less alike if they tried.

She was serious and quiet and poetic and she had that kind of model look to her that only people like Nick Lucas was blessed with.

Not that Joe and Kevin didn't look like male models.

But they had to try.

Nick just kinda screamed male model.

Actually, thinking about it, he'd probably be best suited to Shirley if anyone in Horace Mantis.

Of course, I didn't really know Nick as well as I thought I did...

**[Nick's POV]**

"There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. But it's cool, we're just friends. We walk the halls at school. We know it's casual. But it's cool we're just-"

"Okay, who you crushing on this time?" Joe pulled up beside me.

I love him.

I do.

But sometimes I wish he'd just _disappear _like in all those old cartoons.

Where people would just go _pop_ and they were gone.

"No one." I muttered.

"Oh yeah, and songs like this don't need inspiration. They just magically write themselves." He mocked.

"You're one to talk about crushes." I kept my tone low and threatening, hoping he'd get the message and go _pop_.

Joe grabbed the sheet I was writing on.

I sighed. There was no point in even trying. He was taller than me anyway.

"But the truth is I've grown fond, of you…" Joe read. His eyes widened as he realised who the song was about.

"Ohhh, Kevin's so gonna be after you!"

**[Macy's POV]**

I looked at the sheet in my hand. Everywhere around me people were writing down the answers to the questions.

I wasn't.

What if I got someone I didn't like?

What if I got Joe?

What would Stella think of me then?

Oh God.

What if I actually did get one of the Lucas brothers?

I looked down at the page.

_Favourite colour?_

Well that was simple enough.

And lots of people would put down the same answer.

So if I put down an answer that no one would write then maybe I could avoid getting anyone at all.

My favourite colour is red.

So… scarlet? Crimson? Maroon? Which to use?

I think I'll go with scarlet. Because it sounds the nicest.

_Favourite movie?_

Oh, that was easy.

Aladdin.

You know, being the member of a JONAS fan club, I probably should have known that one of them was writing down the exact same answers to me. I guess I didn't know as much about them as I thought.

And I never would have predicted the outcome.

* * *

_Haha...my mind works in funny ways.  
I spent the day reading Nick/Macy because I've read all the Kevin/Macy. I spent yesterday reading Joe/Macy.  
I always thought I'd be Kevin/Macy to the bitter end......it's funny how things change isn't it?  
Please review. You know...seeing as it makes my life and all...  
Has school started back for some of you? How's it going? Love it? Hate it? Couldn't care less? Too busy dreaming about a Lucas to notice?  
I haven't started back yet.  
I'm dreading it._


	2. The Result

_So this is chapter two of the thing.  
The dates will be next, Campers Honour.  
Can't update tomorrow cause I won't be here.  
Going back to school Monday so I'm updating a few of my fics tonight.  
Thanks for being the awesomest people on the planet.  
And don't worry about this...it ain't over yet. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Swine Flu._

**Two:**

**The Result.**

**[Macy's POV]**

We stood in a circle, holding the envelopes. Inside these envelops held our perfect match. None of us could bear to open them. It was like they held the results of the most important exam of our lives.

I mean, none of these were set in stone. We didn't _have_ to date who we got paired up with. But still, it would be weird knowing that your apparent perfect match is walking within the walls of the same place as you and you're not doing anything about it.

I guess that's what made us all so nervous.

Not knowing.

All around us people were either smiling or staring angrily at the paper as though it were a sheet of Swine Flu.

Some people were breaking up, some people were kissing and saying: "I knew it was you."

Why were we all such wimps?

Why couldn't any of us bring ourselves to open the paper.

Even the usually fearless Joe was turning the envelope back and forth in his fingers.

"Um, Joe…" A voice I recognised as Brianna's broke us all from our thoughts. "Hum?" He spun around, dazed. She handed him the sheet of paper in her hand.

On which it had '**JOE LUCAS**' printed in large, bold lettering. He stared at it for a few seconds before opening his own, Stella staring at it hopefully.

Her face fell when Joe's result was in fact the black haired girl from the cheerleading squad.

He smiled weakly at Bri and she did the same.

He shot a quick glace at Stella and I noticed Bri looking longingly at James Austin.

That kind of reminded me I still had to open mine.

Speaking of James Austin he was looking between Stella and Bri a look between disappointment and puzzlement crossing his features for a second before he plastered a shockingly handsome smile on his face and began talking animatedly to one of his team-mates.

Stella sighed and whispered to me.

"Some people have all the luck."

I smiled sadly and her and she began tugging at the flap on her envelope.

"James Austin." She smiled, looking a little happier than she had a moment ago.

"Could be worse I suppose." She mumbled, shooting him a smile and he began making his way over.

Joe glared angrily and then slotted his hand into Bri's.

"Wanna get some coffee?" He asked. She nodded.

Well if Stella got James who the heck did I get?

Kevin smiled at me before opening his.

He didn't even try to hide his confusion.

"Who the heck is Shirley Burns?" He asked.

_Kevin _got _Shirley_?

Was that even possible?

I mean, I know they say opposites attract but seriously?

Kevin and Shirley?

He'd be almost better off closing his eyes, opening his front door and grabbing a random fan!

He'd probably have more in common with the fan then with Shirley!

Nick's brow furrowed.

"I should probably go find this Shirley person." Kevin sighed. "See you later Macy."

I nodded.

It was a good thing I'd left the card I'd bought him at home.

Otherwise this would have been insanely embarrassing.

Nick sucked in a breath. "You ready Misa?" He asked me. "I'll do it when you do."

Since when is Nick dependant on anyone but himself?

"Ready when you are Lucas." I told him. My usual fan girl self suppressed by the fact that whoever's name was within this envelope was not Kevin Lucas. And for some reason I was kind of hoping it was going to be. It would have given me a reason to give the card to the oldest Lucas.

We began opening our letters together. He let out a sarcastic laugh. "I figured half as much."

I looked down at his sheet.

'**MACY MISA**'

Oh fantastic.

I guess this means I have;

'**NICK LUCAS**'.

As much as I have a fan girl crush on him he's not actually who I would have put myself with.

He gave me a tight lipped smile.

Sometimes I have to restrain myself from grabbing his cheeks and forcing that into a proper smile.

But that would probably just get me a restraining order.

Not that I don't deserve one at this stage.

We looked around at the, now deserted hallway, everyone had either gone on their date with their 'perfect match' or was hiding from said 'perfect match'.

I looked at my feet.

"This isn't really how I expected today to pan out." I muttered.

"Yeah, me neither." He told me.

I looked up and sighed.

"Coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure." He gave me another tight lipped smile.

That was it. I was calling him out on it this time.

He began to walk towards the exit.

"Why don't you smile Nick?" I asked, forcing him to spin around and look at me.

"I do smile. I smile all the time. I just smiled at you there." He said, defensively.

"No, you didn't. _This_;" I mimicked his smile from a few seconds ago. "Isn't a smile. It's…actually it's an insult to a smile."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

I guess I was.

Usually I'd be having a freak attack that I had even been paired with a Lucas. And now we were supposed to be going for coffee? I should have fainted several times by now. But for some reason I was angry.

I was angry that Joe was angry.

I was angry that Stella was jealous.

I was angry that Kevin was confused.

I was angry at myself for getting my hopes up.

And I was taking it out on Nick and his stupid smile.

Because I was angry at Nick for being my perfect match.

"Look Macy-"

"Don't you 'look Macy' me. I want to know why you don't smile. And don't even go there with the whole "I do smile" thing because you don't. And _I_ if anyone would know that. The only time I've ever seen you actually smile was…was…" I thought about that for a second. "I've never seen you smile…" I trailed. "Not properly anyway..."

Nick sighed.

"C'mon Macy. Let's just go get some coffee."

* * *

_Oh yippee, now I get to write four insanely awkward dates. This should be fun.  
So I wrote my first Nick/Macy one-shot last night. I'd be honoured if you'd check-check-check it out. It's called 'Thanks For The Dance, Mr President.'  
I'm thinking of writing a tag to it because the end just kinda leaves it begging for another chapter.  
Thanks guys, have I mentioned how amazing you all are?  
And I'm sorry if I don't reply to all your reviews. Sometime stupid FF won't let me.  
Later Dudes. :)_


End file.
